


31 OC NSFW Snippets

by TeegMachiine



Series: Naughty OC's [1]
Category: OC - Fandom, original character - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW drabbles, OC NSFW, Other, its dick in the ass or slit 24/7, literally projecting so hard on that, theres a single hetero story but thats all, theres no straights here, they fuckin, writing this for friends and my SO, writing this for myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeegMachiine/pseuds/TeegMachiine
Summary: Well sometimes when you have a ship you want your ocs to fuck
Relationships: OC X OC
Series: Naughty OC's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945321
Comments: 23
Kudos: 9





	1. Maki x Kiwano: Hotdogging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Narwhal and a Dragon meet in a library...

Maki stared blankly at the book he was reading whilst bent over on a desk.

He was busy studying a tome reading up on multiple levels of weather manipulation and summoning, the varying level of rain and wind levels peaked his fancy since he was of the water type, the finfolk flipping a page and humming as he read up on this new chapter.  
Hurricane Summons huh?  
  
He cast a look at the needy dragon behind him, the slick covered yellow and green gold plated tentadicks rubbing between the soft and spotted selkie cheeks desperately .

Maki smirked before he went back to reading, ignoring Kiwano's begging and whining to enter him, snorting as dribbles of precum pooled at the lower of his back, the sticky wet sliding sounds as chocolate hips slapped against his in a erratic motion, 

Maki almost wondered if his darling dragon was going to cum.

"Tell me Kiwano, did you know there's a ton of spells here? Explosive tornadoes and more? Fascinating~" he murmured as he flexed his cheeks around the dragons dicks a few times, basking in the keening whine the dragon let out.

He could get used to this~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiwano Belongs to me! the Dragon!   
> https://toyhou.se/7285933.kiwano-dragon-cookie#25067565  
> Maki belongs to @Haruspex  
> https://toyhou.se/7285444.-narutomaki-maki-#23628162


	2. Fleur x Boppers: Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nurse pegs her alien bf

Boppers lay spread-eagle on the medbay bed, his pink clad queen Fleur between his legs and petting at the slits that hid his xenogenitalia. 

He wanted to give in to her touches, to relax and let her have a turn on owning him but he couldn't bring himself to do so. The toy she was wielding was obscene and his mind was convincing and scaring him at the same time.  
"Now Boppers..." the nurse began, reaching over stroke a thumb across his cheek. Her fingers danced and mingled with his mandibles and they gently pricked and poked at her skin. His second weakness other then tongue play was having his mandibles being toyed with. As he relaxed himself his slits opened up like a fleshy blooming flower, a slight blue glowing fluid drippling from him and his tentadick uncoiled deep from within it's confides, twisting and curling around itself as it searched for anything warm.

"Good boy~ That's a very good boy, look at you doing so good..." she murmured giving his mandible a pinch and makin the alien let out a shuddering moan. His body rippled, his mouth pieces moving in time to his moan. He was turned on and it hurt.

"Nurse..." he gasped, tongue slipping out to lick at her hand. "Boppers." she said sternly, pulling her hand away and tutting. "Bad boy, no self stimulation, only by me, now you must be punished, you will take what your queen gives you." She leaned back and gave him a smoldering look, the alien clicking to himself as he retracted his tongue. "Nope, no apologies now, only punishment!" 

Fleur leaned back to get a good view of what she was working with before reaching down with both hands to hook a thumb into Boppers slit and spreading him, keeping eye contact to gauge his reaction. Nothing. Time to change that.

She started to press the bright pink knotted toy she had strapped to her into Boppers slowly inch by inch, the croaky growl tearing from Boppers made her heart do flips.

"Fleur...please..." Boppers whined beneath her, grabbing for her hands and giving them a little squeeze. "Please what?" she asked teasingly , rocking her hips at a lazy leisure pace. Of course she would make him beg, why wouldn't she?   
"Please give Boppers..." he began cut off by a sudden firm thrust and soft tutting . "Nu-uh, remember your manners!" 

"Please m-may Boppers have b-breeding time now?" he asked softly, gazing at her with pleading in his eyes. Slowed her hips to a crawl and gave him a wicked grin, his brain spinning at the thought of her destroying him with that toy and that grin, his tentadicks retracting inside of him. He NEEDED to be destroyed and NOW.

\---

"Hmm, well I suppose you did ask so kindly and you've being good as of now and look how needy you are. You can have some fun now but breeding? Breeding comes later~" the nurse cooed, grabbing Boppers thighs and pushing his legs back until his knees pressed against his shoulders, exposing himself fully to her.

"Hold them." she demanded, patting his thighs so he could get the idea. He did as he was told, flexing around the inches of toy within him, all eyes focused on her intently as she went back to pushing into him, stopping halfway to stare him in the eyes before pulling back and snapping her hips forward to bury herself halfway into him. She had never heard Boppers squeak until now, the air knocked out of him in one blow. She quite enjoyed it.

She thrusted into him again and again, relishing in the sharp abrupt squeaks he belted out before he let go of his legs, hands scratching for purchase on the bed. The springs creaked and the bed rocked as she pounded into her sweet titan of an alien into a mess, indulging in the sight of Boppers turning into a lighter shade of red, breath hitching as his orgasm neared. 

"Boppers wants the knot? Boppers was such a good boy! Boppers wants the knot as a treat hm?" she teased at him enjoying as his sounds turning into low needy growls with each thrust of her hips. "Beg." she demanded, grabbing his thighs and holding them firmly against him as she railed him, she was going to make him see the entire galaxy with the sheer force of her hips and that toy alone.

The ramming inside him made him see stars indeed, he ached so good but he wanted more, he wanted to finish. So he begged, he begged in his alien tongue and broken English. His body was so tightly wound and near release that scythe like appendages sprung from his back and dug into his mattress, one missing entirely and punctured the medbay floor. "Please-Give-Boppers-Knot!" he gasped out between thrusts.

"Good boy!~" she crooned at him, giving a few more rough thrusts before pushing into him, spreading him around the obscenely large knot and plugging him up, an unholy shriek erupting from him as he was hit with a powerful orgasm that rocked him. They both weren't ready for when he squirted , her face turning beet red and him flinching as his cum shot out and coating her thighs and mattress. 

"B-Boppers is sorry..." he panted softly, gazing at her sheepishly. Fleur looked up slowly from the mess with that grin that made his stomach flip in a good kind of way. "Now Boppers, why didn't you tell me you tell me you could do that? Let's see you do that again..."

A few beds down Orange lay quaking, back turned to them. He hoped he never fell ill again any times soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boppers is my heccin spooky mans!  
> https://toyhou.se/8360017.boppers


	3. Teeg x Budvee: Mutual Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you gotta jerk your mate off!  
> \-------------  
> Made Kinsonas!  
> Teeg or Brenrey Teeg belongs to me!  
> And Budvee: The Bubby prototype belongs to @Haruspex

The cold surge of electricity and static against skin made the man shiver. 

Strange how a hologram could feel so real...

Smitten on sight.

\----

He paused as the slow and deep tinny drawl of a voice lulled him from his lustful stupor.

They were saying something about cheese?

Cheetos? Whatever.

The friction against his member was enough to mess with his train of thought.

He thanks god everyday he got a form.

\----

Hands clawed and grabbed at the light blue and pink tinted hands that were holding their dicks together like lovers.

The tugging slowed to a crawl as the hologram prattled off a menu.

Was he hungry? Now? Would explain the Green to Teal mist pouring from their lips.

Ethereal. 

But he wanted to cum.

He bared pristine white shark like teeth at the other, leaning forward to pull the now solid hologram close.

Fingers latching behind their head, lips pressing together firmly, the menthol cool mist being passed between mouths.

The hologram shivered and shook, a jolt of electricity ripping through them both and causing the frustrated scientist to cum.

Forgiven for now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 2 fuckers are here!  
> https://toyhou.se/8539369.bbbbbbbbbb-teeg-shitsock-#27459009
> 
> This story is in Buds POV, Teeg is hungry and jerking them BOTH off.


	4. Koroleva x Tomato: Impostorly Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before I left the Among Us Fandom I wrote drabbles of Among Us Ocs!  
> He's a normal alien nows!  
> This ones about an Impostor named Tomato!

Tomato stared over the dead body of Clyde.

Honestly he hated that human more then he hated the cold eternity of Pluto.

He had stalked Clyde for days, learned his route his sleeping and eating habits and even was invited to kiss the damn human when he was caught staring at him in the cafe, the blue clad man grabbing him by the hips and pulling him onto his lap.

Nobody did that to him. Nobody.

He was glad there wasn't cams there really, He did give him a kiss. The kiss of death.

His tongue harpooning through the glass of the suit and through the man's eye and skull.

He had left the scene sneaking through the vents until he made it to the shields, then ran all the way into comms before the body was reported, but he knew someone was onto him after that.

Koro.

She had stared down at him past her burly chest and stared directly into his eye causing him to mentally wither.

She tailed him until lights out and now he was here, trapped in her room, pressed hard beneath her, slit full of what she called 'the strap' and his many tentappendages twisted into the bed and squeezing the coarse sheets for dear life as she punished him. Fucked him within an inch of asphyxiation.

"Little Red" she called him. "Tell me, why don't I just another size up hm? Two more sizes up instead?" and he knew he couldn't answer in her tongue.

And she would, she would get 2 sizes up and he would struggle around it.

He hated humans yes but this one was the only he could bear.


	5. Pandamonium x Blub: Of Science and Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Mad Doctor Pandamonium gets treated like a king by his blob made of eggs and sugar!
> 
> These are drabbles i wrote in my discord server!

Witty....

And yet... 

The scientist woke to gentle tugging on his ear, the only person to do that was the monster creature he had strangely grown fond of, the ear tugging happening every time they passed in the hall.

He tried to shoo the sensation away to get more sleep and away it went before it returned, accompanied by another feeling, hands?

Running down his hips and tickling at his boxer shorts.

He frowned and swatted the hands, nearly having a heart attack as they splatted against him.

He sat up and turned to see his experiment pressed against him and chittering in his ear with a large smile on his face.

Before he could protest the creature stretched and leaned itself upwards and clasped his ear in its mouth and tugged.

He hopped from the bed and started to scold the blob of meringue and sweetened egg that lay flat on his bed, stupid smile on it's beaming yolk face.

He had turned to storm out the room before he felt the sticky slime engulf his legs and quickly race up them, the blob making small sounds of sorrow and concern, tendrils of goo oozing up his bare belly and chest making the madman shiver.

He surely wasn't going to entertain the creature was he?

He didn't even have to make up his mind, the blob slipping gooey slivers into his boxers and engulfing his cock squeezing it with curious peeps before making a sound akin to Alcatraz's disgruntled clicks.

When the hell did it learn to Imitate?

Before he could even ask the damned thing, he was lifted under the arms by strong firm jello-like limbs and held there in mid-air, legs pushed apart like a show girl on display. His angered cries did nothing to spook the creature as it quickly pushed a rather obesely large slime tendril up into his boxer shorts and gently guided it into his backside before picking up a pace he knew all to well, fast and brutal.

But slime could reach places no other could and before he knew it every thrust practically pushed the air from his lungs. He didn't even look down to acknowledge the bulge that shown when...

When he was re-entered.

He tried hard to not make a sound or even show a reaction but he was lost in euphoric lust, hands squeezing the tendrils that held him captive as his little pet cooed and chirped happily, sometimes making an almost metallic bug noise and catching the scientists attention.

He wasn't going to let his rival and lover see him like this so it startled him just a bit.

"Happy Master!" the blob cheered from behind the doctor as he pounded away.

Oh- it had an objective, make him happy? What kind of mind was in this thing?

He couldn't protest, instead choking on his saliva before he came hard, slamming his teeth together in a slight grimace as he was pushed into sensitive boundaries, the blob still drilling away at him.

"Enough! Stop Blub!" he hissed between clenched teeth and the creature did, placing him gently on the floor; the mans legs wobbling and tipping him onto his knees; and reverting back to his small 8 inch self and scooching in front of the kneeling scientist.

"Happy Master!" it cheered before swaying back and forth happily.

Yes of course. It's objective. He almost forgot....


	6. Pandomonium: Cock Blocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Pandamonium!  
> More Drabbles!

Panda was alone in his office, it had been days, maybe even months since his last 'intimate session'.

Of course he never actually scheduled these sessions because he assumed they were just a distraction, and he believed it somewhat- but the urge and pressing within him had cursed him into a desperate need.

So he ordered everyone out of his working place and went to work, sitting on the edge of his desk and fingering himself open.

Motivation, he needed a reason to keep going.

His nagging desire was wearing off and he appreciated it but somehow he wasn't satisfied.

He eyed the thermos he kept his soup in and tapped his chin with a slight questioning look.

And honestly he would have done it too, had it not been for an intern throwing his door open and causing the mad man to flip over his desk and land in his seat in an amazing display of acrobatics, looking like he never was playing with himself.

"Ah you must be the new guy!" the doctor said with a big smile, cursing mentally at himself and the damn human.


	7. Achim x Agna: Nipple Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reposting an oldy and a goldy!  
> 2 doctors and their fun times!  
> Achim belongs to me!  
> Agna belongs to @Haruspex

"This is all your fault..." a low voice growled, and Achim retorted angrily. "Next time open your damn eye, maybe you would have seen him coming!"

**"Blame nobody but yourself! Never try to keep fighting when your pocket goes down!"**

"Oh no I don't know about you but I refuse to back down!"

**"And look where your overextending got us schweinhund!"**

He hated to say it but maybe his secondary half was right. They had ended up sedated, carted and then tied upside down in the R.E.D medibay. He was tied by the thighs down, the rope tied off neatly and making sure nothing could slip, pretty strong rope too because it was looped a few times around the overhead rafters so as for it to not suddenly snap and deposit him face-first on the floor. He chuckled to himself as he swayed a few inches off of the ground, trying to figure out why he was upside down of all things.  
****

**"Hey dummkopf! You listening?!"**

"Falling back would have costed us time! We made it did we not?"

**"Well our teammates DID it, not us! We were taken in by the other team medic!"**

They stopped bickering when they heard a soft chuckle. A soft hum drifting behind him before moving to his side, a set of boots moving into his line of sight. He watched as the R.E.D medic crouched in front of him, gave him a small wave and started to undo his coat buttons. That was what took Achim by surprise, the undressing.

Achim squeaked loudly and jerked back in surprise, his secondary snapping at the other male and catching his thumb in his mouth and adding a bit of pressure. The R.E.D medic tsk'd to himself and pulled his thumb free before tugging the rest of the B.L.U.'s coat open and exposing his chest. he smiled triumphantly and leaned forward, obscuring Achim's vision. There was nothing at first before he felt teeth digging into his pectoral. This dragged a confused noise from himself, this was very unexpected, not that he was arguing but still.

" What are you doing you idiot!? Aggie get me down from here! have you gone mad?!" Achim scolded, squiring in his restraints.

Achim squirmed for a bit more before feeling the others teeth suddenly close around his nipple, he shuddered and twitched as the other ground it between his teeth, tugging back and sucking it back into his mouth, he could feel the teeth digging in a bit harder, a jolt of pain shot through his chest. Was he gonna rip it off? Get payback for shoving him into the pit during last weeks scrim? Was he still holding a grudge about that Melee Battle he had with him? To be honest he was better at Melee then the R.E.D was. Was he goin-oh..O H!

Achim let out a warbled distorted noise as Agna started to suck on his neck and collar, nipping at his jawline and pinching his nipples, he shook in his bonds before pressing his cheek against Agna's leg as he slowly fell apart under his touch, struggling to keep it together. And as soon as it started, it stopped. Agna stepped back and winked at the now desperate and irritated B.L.U. medic.

"W-wha? Why did you stop? Aggie thats not fair!" Achim whined, struggling with his binds.

"You are devastatingly disgusting you know that?" The R.E.D mumbled, stepping back and snapping his gloves "Shush and enjoy your stay, maybe you will be rewarded if you cooperate. Let's figure out how your Secondary face stays alive shall we?"


	8. Pandamonium x Alcatraz: Free Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what the fuck my title is  
> DRABBLES FROM DISCORD  
> But more Panda!  
> This time with a mans!  
> Alcatraz belongs to MouseyAshe on DA!  
> My closest friend of 9 years!

Panda squeezed his eyes shut as he practically pressed the robotic bug man into the dingy mattress in the storeroom.

He stared down at him with a hazy smile and started purring softly under his throat, moving his hips in slowly painstaking circles as he was nestled pubes deep into robotic bug man genitalia.

He watched as the man beneath him twitched and clicked in irritation at his slow movement.

"Say Alca, do you think the experiment is going well? Do you think they miss us?" The scientists ears pulled back flat against his head as he tried not to say anything more cheeky, thrusting slow and deliberate.

"Do-you-think-they-know?" he asked as he emphasized each word with a thrust.

He grinned almost widely as Alca hissed at him.

He was going to be killed maybe but it was worth it, worth resting deep in something warm on such a cold night.


	9. Tomato x Turnip: Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomato and his baby ass antics part 2!  
> Aliens tryna fuck but hatin each other!

Tomatoes tongue hurt like a bitch.

He had tried to playfully lick Koro through her suit and she had stomped on it.

He was practically thrown against the wall and threatened within an inch of his life. He wasn't gonna try a second time for sure.

He wandered aimlessly, stopping a peek in med bay and smirking in surprised delight.

Turnip was alone, he snuck up to the doctor, booping their sprouts together in a symbol for mating, he was in heat and maybe this secondary plant alien was too.

He had tried four times today just to get the doc to cream himself, they were both in heat and he wanted him horny.

He hoped touching his sensitive leaves did the trick.

And he was right.

The doctor had a bloomed flower within his visor, he managed to spot it before the doctor pulled away in annoyance.

He was sure Turnip didn't have a mate, or at least he didn't see one.

Using his telepathy he sealed the medbay doors, pressing against the other impostor causing him to mess up his lab tests, an agitated growl slowly rising in the air.

"Relax" Tomato hissed before he was elbowed directly in the eye, causing him to stumble back.

"I think I've had it with yours and Coals advances" Turnip hissed before strutting over to Tomato and holding him down.

"It'll be my way got it?" the doctor snapped before starting to grind against Tomato who happily returned the favor, a tendril slipping against Turnips leg who reacted by stomping on it.

Tomato yelped and withdrew his advances.

"Why can't _I_ have fun?!" he whined and turned his gaze to Turnip.

"Because- I refuse to take your eggs" the doctor muttered as he frotted against red some more. "Now do you wish to fuck or not?"


	10. Teeg x Budvee: Oral First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bud and Teeg never really tried anything fuck fuck wise until now...  
> AkA: Homies suck Homies off

Teeg's hands scraped at the desk he rested on, sensation overtaking him.

He pulled air through goldenrod colored shark teeth, panting like a man in hundred degree weather.

He glanced down at the man between his legs, lips wrapped around his cock as they bobbed a slightly shakey yet steady and determined rhythm,

Ivory fangs slid against flesh carefully as the scientist sucked his boyfriend off, tongue pressing against his length as he did his best to suck his boyfriend off.

And it was the damn best.

He never knew it felt good to do anything a normal human would but he was wrong.

Teeg had convinced Bud to at least try it once and so they did in a little game of blowjobs.

Teeg was getting blown first though.

He _**was**_ going to say something but Bud gave a particularly hard suck that stole the wind and voice from him, causing him to curl forward and his hands reached out to grab desperately at the scientists shoulders.

His form rippled, hands turning claw like and dug into the mans lab coat and pricked the skin gently.

He cast a glance down at his busy partner and accidentally made eye contact, the sharp glance causing him to cry out in surprise.

He came hard into Buds mouth before his form fizzled and zapped back into his 2D holographic form.

He smiled dopely at Bud who sat up and opened his mouth, soft pastel pink liquid like orbs dripping from his mouth.

Cum.

His cum was pink.

Hot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and my SO had a dream that what if their cum was like Black Mesa's sweet voice?  
> But since it's cum its liquidish / gelatinous?  
> It's thickish? Like thinned down tapico pudding for example?  
> [Smaller pearls indeed but also thinned out puddin like]


	11. Budvee x Teeg: Scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bud likes alotta Teeg's smells, they are wonderful.

Teeg was a myriad of smells and they were all wonderful.

 _ **Soot:** _He had come from phasing through the servers in Black Mesa. Earthy, Metallic AND Sharp.

 _ **Saccharine:**_ Sugary Sweet. Him and Tommy were having a soda drinking contest, he had dropped the can he held in his second hand as he chugged Fanta like there was no tomorrow. It had hit the floor and burst, splattering both of them in the artificially sweetened sucrose.

 _ **Soapy:**_ Irish Spring, he could tell by the strong floral fumes. Delicious. He never knew a hologram could smell actually smell. let alone good soaps but the claims of Irish Spring smelling great during showers intrigued him.  
  


 _ **Leather:**_ His overall smell. Beneath the Irish Spring, static and semi-sharp tang of radiation there was a strangely comforting scent of leather. He smelled like this right now, he loved it. Leather was a good smell and as he kissed and sucked a dark mark against Teeg's neck, the hologram letting out a low and breathy laugh, he reckoned it would be number 2 on his list of favorite smells.

Right underneath Cheesy Garlic Bread. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being told you smell like leather is actually really nice.  
> At least after sex won't smell like creamy flesh amirite?  
> [how do you human?]


	12. Bud x Teeg: Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frotting in clothes!  
> Kinsonas being frisky!

The security guard looked so cute beneath him, flushed pink skin set off with blue accents [his fingertips].

The strange dark mask that set off his shrouded appearance [ he would find out later it was but another bouquet of colors on his lovers rainbow spectrum of skin] had taken on a darkened red hue as the blush colored him that lovely shade of pink.

He was rubbing and grinding against a clothed Teeg who had been overwhelmed that he threw an arm over his eyes.

Good. Humiliation was just as fun.

Bud reached out and grabbed Teeg's arm, goldenrod glancing into his sharp dark eyes, staring down and taking in the slightly confused and lust-laden gaze plastered on the guard's face. 

Gorgeous.

He smirked as teeg swallowed and looked away, shaking his head and clicking his tongue at the action. "Look at me Teeg, my good boy, my sweet little prince, won't you look at your daddy?" he murmured, catching the guard off guard and a shark-like smile spreading on his face as his partner turned an even softer shade of pink.

"Doing good, staying so quiet for me. Wanna cum for Bud? Wanna soil your jeans with semen hm?" the scientist purred at the other who had set his gaze back on the bespectacled man.

"C'mon Bud i-"  
Bud clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Nu-uh, try again!"  
"D-daddy...I uh,...gotta cum yo..." the man murmured, mentally cursing as Bud grinned down at him.  
  
"Such a good boy! Begging so nicely!... _ **But**_ I don't think so! I heard Coomer calling for us!" the scientist said as he pulled away from the flustered guard and straightened himself out, sauntering away and leaving Teeg to fix himself in a shaky hurry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes they get raunchy in empty offices!  
> Touching in clothes? Gay!


	13. Teeg x Bud: Dirty talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teeg cannot talk sexy.  
> Stop him.  
> St-

Teeg was bored.

So damn bored he swore his brain was slowly disintegrating.  
Not really though.

He watched as Gordon spoke with the crew, the holo-ai staring blankly at the 'Science Team' as they chattered about how to get the train rolling.  
He suddenly knew EXACTLY what to do!  
He waited until his special mans bent over to stare at the controls more closely before launching his plan into fruition.  
  
"Psst!" he mentally hissed in Bud's direction as they fiddled with the controls.  
The scientist stood slightly and gazed around in confusion before shrugging and going back to the controls, saying something about hot-wiring the train maybe?  
Who knows.  
Not Teeg, He didn't care.  
He was given confirmation he could cause trouble!  
  


His dirty talk was absolutely atrocious but damn if he wasn't going to try.  
  
"Yo...Bud, wouldn't it be hot if I noclipped through your desk and sucked you off in front of everyone?  
Just you and the guys talkin it up and i just go in and have a taste huh? Eat you out a little? Hmm?"  
he projected this into the poor scientist's head, slowly floating upwards and into a roof- out into the sweet void of his personal space- he practically snuck off to make sure nobody asked WHY Bud was acting so strange suddenly. He wasn't gonna be able to lie for sure!

"Wouldn't it be hot if you sat in my lap and my dick phased through your clothes' and I fucked you like that without anyone even knowing? Would you even be able to save face? Would you be able to talk calmly? Sounds hot actually...wanna do that?"  
He purred into the void, the sound echoing around him as he slipped a hand into his shirt, phasing through his jacket to fondle at his own pec.

"You milkable bro?" he asked in Bud's head, the question so inane the doctor said "What?!" out loud.  
  
The hologram gave himself a squeeze on the pec as his pants got a little tighter. He was unsure to keep going, on one hand he was absolutely horny and on the other hand he was 100% sure he was absolute shit at talking like this, he fucking knew it. His thoughts were interrupted by Bud projecting back into his mind. He didn't think that could happen actually, he only thought it was one way but maybe it was a two way channel? Whatever it was the response he got was so shocking it made him accidentally displace himself back to the main world and fell, crashing to the floor as he looked to the crew in disbelief, the smug grin on Bud's face unseen.  
  
"Shut the fuck up before I choke you on my dick, we'll see whose milking who you little shit! Quiet down! I'm working here!"


	14. Crepid x Mr. Misterious: Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck fuck fuck fuck and heat-

It was supposed to be a simple cheer up check up, the call to a hospital in the woods that was for a person called Crepid. Nothing special or grand just a simple hat trick and vanishing trick and something to eat. That's what it was supposed to be.  
Now he was here, knees digging into the rocky floor as he crouched, throttling this long necked bastard that tried to kill him. He could feel the dark blue tongue licking along his hands as yellowed eye rolled back into their sockets, the cat man was moaning beneath him.  
Disgusting.  
But something about him was...enticing.  
The smell in the room had something to do with it- it smelled like heat...  
He watched as the other squirmed beneath him, face a slight tinge of red as he rolled his hips. Nasty bugger was in heat.  
Better to give what they want then to die hm? He lifted one hand from the fellows neck and moved it to his ears, petting them gently, he knew all the sweet spots and he knew how to live, by getting to those spots. Hands stroked along the velvety inner ear before he cooed a soft "Wanna turn hm?" to the man beneath him who nodded slowly. He wasn't a bottom, no he was a topper and this stick of a man was going to get every inch. He rose just enough for the cat man to turn around, chest plastered to the ground, crooked tail laid to the side, sweatpants sticking to the scroungy man- good at least he was wet enough.  
Shaky hands worked down the sweatpants in gusto, his own erection pressing against his slacks, watching the two toned rear come revealed.  
But he was dripping...no there had something more, light grey fingers slipped between the gangly legs to feel...folds, oh- oh! He had 2 sorts huh? Good.  
He unbuttoned his slacks, his own erection standing proud, he had no clue what was going to happen next but by god he hoped he could make it out. He had to work his magic and work it well. He eased into the dripping folds of the man beneath him, pausing as the other let out a grated moan, teeth grinding together loudly.  
Terrifying...he hated that sound.  
He pushed further, bottoming out with a shaky sigh. Tight and warm, no hot. it was like a damn furnace hugging his dick.  
He pulled out slowly and slid back in with a bit more earnest then he expected, hips connecting with a soft thump, a cry tearing from the other. Yeah this dude was in heat. No need for mercy then. Grabbing the scruff of the mans neck he held tight as he started to thrust into him, the crooked tail wrapping itself around his leg as he rammed the chimera breeds pretty little brains out.  
Beneath them chimera cat was gasping and panting, eyes squeezed shut as each thrust knocked the breathe out of him, he peeked an eye open a crack to look between his legs, the notable bulge in his abdomen looking obscene as they moved, the slick sound of thrusting making his ears flick to each sound. He was going to say something when the magician tugged at his scruff causing him to go limp as he drilled home, watching the chimera cats ears flatten against his head as he hit this mans spot head on.  
"Wanna see a magic trick then?" he cooed in the chimera cats ear as he worked him into a sweaty mess.  
The cat nodded eagerly as stars burst behind his eyes in a spectacular light show. The magician smirked as his hips sped up, the voice tearing from the cats throat as he practically cried out before he came hard within them.  
"Gonna fill you up, lets hope your kitty is full before you pass out." he murmured, watching the other power his head into his arms, tail twitching as he gushed into him. "Feel good kitty kitty?" he purred at him as the other went limb beneath him.  
He pulled out from the dripping slit and rose onto his feet, picking up his hat and strolling away, leaving the chimera cat shivering where he lay.  
Maybe he won't answer another mysterious call asking for a simple disappearing act after all...


	15. Cassidy x Janey Doeseph: Birthday Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buddies, ya'll gay.

Today was a good day! Today Doe's most beloved engineer was born! Today he could sing to his lover as loud as he wanted AND have some cake afterwards!

He knocked on Cassidy's door and waited patiently for an answer to which there was none...strange. He knocked again shuffling from foot to foot and staring anxiously at the door. Cassidy always replied to him abruptly, he knew how he knocked so what was taking so long to get a response? Did he do something to get the silent treatment? No. Not that he remembered so what could it be?

Raising a fist to knock a third time he froze, he swore he could hear movement behind the door! His suspicions were confirmed when he heard the engineer speak. "Who is it?~" the voice drawled, almost sing-song in nature but he knew who the voice belonged to.

Doe perked up happily, it was Cassidy! He wasn't being given the silent treatment! Hoorah! He was ok! "Doeseph reporting for duty and cake sir!" the soldier belted out, snapping to attention and anticipating his cue.

"Come in soldier boy, you know the drill son. ~" the Texan drawled out, the voice taking on a tone only he knew, low deep and dangerous, it sent shivers down the rocket jumpers back.

Opening the door with deliberate slowness he stepped in the other's room and was surprised to find it dark inside. "Cass?" he whispered in the room after closing the door. He removed his holster and boots, dropping them near the door. He stepped forward into into the room, wringing his hands together. "Cass?!" he inquired before he froze in place trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"I'm here boy.~" the voice of the Texan answered from not to far off, there was a moment before a desk lamp came on in front of him, showering the room and his love in dim light. And what a sight, one that Doeseph would never forget. Cassidy was in the nude, leaning against his desk in a suggestive manner. He had frosting smeared onto his nipples and slathered on his very noticeable erection. He even donned a very shiny silky ribbon wound around his neck and tied off into a bow! As he took it all in Cassidy strode towards him and Doeseph, finally regathering his thoughts, let out a snort before breaking out in a whole-hearted laugh. Cassidy frowned and rolled his eyes, swiping frosting off of his now flagging member and slapping Doe with it, which in turn made the soldier laugh harder then before.

"You are a HUGE turn off ya bumbling goofball." the engineer muttered before diving in to bite and kiss at the laughing soldier's lips.  
  
"Cass you know you don't need frosting to get eaten by this soldier~"


	16. Crepid x Nines: Heat but in the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As yall can see i suck at writing

Crepid's fingers dug into the dingy mattress beneath him, his hips held down by large strong hands keeping him as still as he could be, a long tongue pressing within him and reaching spots he himself didn't know were so responsive.   
His hips jerked as a certain spot was rubbed against, his partner had been buried between his legs for quite some time now and he honestly felt like he could die in heaven. His hips jerked again before those hands slid beneath them and lifted them higher, glowing eyes cast up in his direction as he rolled his hips and bucked against the others mouth eagerly. But the ride wasn't over.   
The larger man sat up, mouth wet with his slick and eyes set with determination. He was going to help him through his heat and he appreciated it so much. His partner who went by the name Nines, sat up and unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out- stiff and proud- and winked at Crepid. "Hop on little kitty, you taste sweeter when you are like this-" he said playfully and the cat man did not hesitate.   
Crepid scrambled to climb up, pausing a bit as the head of the radioactive mans length pushed into him, feeling himself pulse around him before he seated himself, everything feeling 100 times more better then usual. His hips faltered as the sensation nearly made him melt but kept it together and started to move- sliding up and down- on the firm cock as his neglected dick bobbed between them.   
That irked him slightly.  
Mark his words he had proper right affection for Nines. But if this man didn't get his hands on him he would tear his chest open!   
As if on cue Nines reached up and stroked his dick as he rode him, hips connecting with a soft smack as he practically dripped around his cock. He was a little flustered about how wet he really was...  
Crepid let out a warbled cry as he slammed down harder onto Nines, the sheer size of the mans cock pushing a gentle bulge in his stomach.   
"Kill me-" he hissed softly, "-kill me with it please I need it I need-" he was caught off guard- his words caught in his throat as Nines sat up suddenly and pushed him down onto his back into a mating press.  
"O-oh-"  
"Nobody is dying unless its from a creampie." Nines growled as he looked down into the yellowed eyes of the cat man beneath him.  
Crepids pupils - pinpricks of cyan and magenta in the pools of yolk yellow - looked up at the man in pure wonder before they changed to the shape of hearts, Nines starting to pound into him hard and fast, buried to the hilt in his slit, the cats head snapping backwards, slamming hard against the floor as his breathe was taken away, stars bursting before his gaze as he was practically pounded into the bed, springs squeaking in protest.   
"Nines! N-ni-" his eyes rolled back as his spot was hit repeatedly. And then- he blanked out.  
They rocked to the movement for a long while- for all he knows it could have been an hour, what he did know was his legs were sore, spread wide around Nines, his tail now twitching lazily to the side, he was unsure when he had cum but the amount was obscene and plenty, the spattering and fluid was dripping onto the mattress and out of his slit.  
He twitched slightly and smacked his lips, he was thirsty but his body was still warm, he stretched and made a slight sound before Nines stirred, slowly withdrawing his length. He glanced down at Crepid and smiled, a brow raised before he dropped down between his legs and smiled before giving a firm suck to his folds, the hair standing on end along Crepids ears and tails, causing him to yowl softly.  
"Niney! Ni-" he managed to cry out before he squirted hard, his face scorched red. The man below him laughing loudly before he rose.   
"Feelin better now?" he asked and Crepid gave a quick nod, hot and embarrassed, tugging his tail over his face to hide from his horny shame.


	17. TeaMan x G. Veeman: Its Time To Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know wtf I am doing.

Gordon stared up at the figure cloaked in darkness, the only source of light was the 2 white orbs that gazed down at him. He was unsure how or when this 'time stop' space manipulation bullshit had began but he wasn't going to have any of it. Before he could say a word something was thrusted out towards him. There was a click before a briefcase was floating before him and on the strangely glowing opal colored [leather] he could see 2 black objects.

  
A whip and a paddle.  
The paddle had intricate magenta lacing on it's surface, the whip, a thick -possibly leather- braided handle.  
Probably felt heavy in the hands.

He gulped, looking back up to those white orbs.  
What the fuck was this? Some weird fornication proposition or what? He was digging it.  
  
He didn't have time to scratch his brain before a strange croaky voice rang out to him. "It's time to choose~" it said, the orbs shifting down, almost like they were bending, white faint trails following after them.   
"What?" was all the other could say before the briefcase suddenly clicked shut and the orbs shifted upwards.

  
"Wisely done! I myself am particularly new at this, now Mister Veeman I need you to _**BEND**_!" The voice said, sudden pressure on his head forcing him forwards and onto something firm having him bent over. There was a snap and he suddenly felt exposed...naked. No that couldn't be right. But sure enough he was naked, presenting himself to the air of space around him, shivering at the strange ghostly chill that filled the area.

"W-wait what did you choose?!" he called out in the darkness.   
Silence before the voice returned to his left side. "No Mister Veeman, what did YOU choose?" The scientist stared into darkness before gulping hard, he hadn't REALLY chosen anything see- he chose BOTH things and he wasn't sure if it was a valid choice or not.   
"It _**IS**_ valid." the voice cooed from behind, the voice pitching slightly as it spoke, cold hands grabbing his ass firmly before letting go, they were probably watching it bounce a little and Gordon was ...

he was into that.   
A tiny twinge of heat swirled in his stomach at the thought of some pseudo-human alien thing looking at his backside.  
It was kind of hot.   
There was a moment of silence before the cold pressed against him, a low rumbling emitting near his ear- the shine of white light reflecting off of his face. The rumble was familiar, like a purr. "Veeman your choice- mmm- was very interesting indeed but you didn't fully choose, see … you can't have both so I shall give you...one. That one is something firmer. My...belt." a familiar clink of metal and the hair on the back of Gordon's neck rose and tingled.  
Fuck yes.  
Gordon tensed slightly, almost too tight before a sudden pitched sound whistled through the air before pain blossomed across his rear. He yelped, scoffing a little before barking out "Hey! Warning! Bad kitty, I wanna hear a starting countdown or something next time!."   
A pause before the disembodied voice did a very fast countdown from 3 before another strike was slung across his ass.   
4 more strikes followed in rapid succession before there was a slight fumble, a pause then a wavery giggle. "I'll be using the whip now Veeman." the voice said before pausing to grab his ass one more time, the coldness of the hand a delicious contrast against the heat of the slightly welted and burning skin.  
Gordon nodded in the dark- swallowing a bit before croaking out a soft "Okay." He trusted the voice, his partner, with this secret session of his, he adored the man and he was willing to allow most things to be done to him with permission of course.   
"Veeman, I am talking to you." the voice said, cutting through his mental haze.  
"Hm? What was that?" the scientist murmured back, looking over his shoulder to the unseen man.   
"I asked if you were...ready yet?" the voice crooned, a hand cloaked in darkness turning Gordys head forward again.

Gordon thought for a minute before nodding fast, hands flexing a little as he prepared for the sting. He wasn't ready, he never was.

The sting that hit him had him crying out and rocking back into the hit, eliciting a soft "OoOooh" from behind him.  
Tch, so he was enjoying the show and getting off on it too huh?   
Before he could let out a snarky comment he was hit again, this one stealing his breath away and giving him a reason to keen.   
He covered his mouth and bit back a few more sounds as he was whipped, he could feel himself dribbling pre down his thighs.   
God he was going to go the horny route then huh?   
"S-safe word?" the voice asked softly behind him. Almost Breathless.   
"Kitten." Gordon whispered back, holding in a laugh as a soft hitched gasp came from behind him.  
He hissed softly as more strikes where laid upon him, biting his knuckle as his ass bloomed pain, set off by cold hands grabbing and squeezing at the flesh.   
"Now Gordon-" the voice began almost with a hushed laugh "-you can't be, as you would say 'busting a nut over a little spanking' are you?"  
  
Gordon groaned. How had he forgotten how bed silly this man was?  
Cursed charming catmen.  
  



	18. Panda x Blub: Morning Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm finding my old writing! Yes I'm posting it!

The scientist woke to gentle tugging on his ear, the only person to do that was the monster creature he had strangely grown fond of, the ear tugging happening every time they passed in the hall.   
He tried to shoo the sensation away to get more sleep and away it went before it returned, accompanied by another feeling... hands? Running down his hips and tickling at his boxer shorts.   
He frowned and swatted the hands. slapping them firmly and nearly having a heart attack as they splatted against him.  
He sat up and turned to see his experiment pressed against him and chittering in his ear with a large smile on his face, psuedohands pressed to him.  
Before he could protest the creature stretched and leaned itself upwards and clasped his ear in its mouth and tugged, shooting an electric shock straight into his groin.  
He hopped from the bed and started to scold the blob of meringue and sweetened egg that lay flat on the mattress, a big stupid smile on it's beaming yolk face.   
He had turned to storm out the room before he felt the sticky slime engulf his legs and quickly race up them, the blob making small sounds of sorrow and concern, tendrils of goo oozing up his bare belly and chest making the madman shiver.   
He surely wasn't going to entertain the creature was he?   
He didn't even have to make up his mind, the blob slipping gooey slivers into his boxers and engulfing his cock and squeezing it with curious peeps before making a sound akin to Alcatraz's disgruntled clicks.  
When the hell did it learn to Imitate?   
Before he could even ask the damned thing, he was lifted under the arms by strong firm jello-like limbs and held up in mid-air, legs pushed apart like a show girl on display.  
His angered cries did nothing to spook the creature as it quickly pushed a rather obesely large slime tendril up into his boxer shorts and gently guided it along his entrance, teasing pushes before it slid into him. picking up a pace he knew all to well, fast and brutal.   
But oh how slime could reach places no other could and before he knew it every thrust practically pushed the air from his lungs. He didn't even look down to acknowledge the bulge that shown when he was re-entered.  
He tried hard to not make a sound or even show a reaction but he was lost in euphoric lust, hands squeezing the tendrils that held him captive as his little pet cooed and chirped happily, sometimes making an almost metallic bug noise and catching the scientists attention.  
He wasn't going to let his rival and lover see him like this so it startled him just a bit.   
"Happy Master!" the blob cheered from behind the doctor as he pounded away.   
Oh- right it had an objective it made personally. Keep him happy.  
What kind of mind was in this thing?   
He couldn't protest though, instead choking on his saliva before he came hard, slamming his teeth together in a slight grimace as he was pushed into sensitive boundaries, the blob still drilling away at him.   
"Enough! Stop Blub!" he hissed between clenched teeth and the creature ceased, placing him gently on the floor and reverting back to his small 4 inch self and scooching in front of the kneeling scientist "Happy Master!" it cheered before swaying back and forth happily.   
Yes of course. It's objective. He forgot....


	19. Angh x Steve: ThroatFucking

Steve sat behind his trailer facing the woods as he took a toke from his bong, inhaling smoke into his lungs as he finally got to relax from his long shift at the station. He hated the night shift but also loved it, it was quieter but dangerous, always had him on his toes but also at peace, something of an adrenaline buzz really.  
He sat back, zoning out against the cool metal, eyes drifting shut as he took in the sound of the night. Small animals running around in the underbrush, cicadas chirping in the trees, the smell of damp grass and the singing of crickets.  
Perfect.  
He sat like this for a while, eyes shut and basking. As a matter of fact he sat like that for so long he didn't hear the slight cracking of branches of something or someone approaching him, nor did he notice the tall dark shadow that loomed over him. He did notice however the sudden heavy wet thing that slapped firmly against his cheek and smeared it's wet...whatever slowly against his cheek and across his mouth, causing him to sputter and flail, tossing his bong and lighter away in surprise as he jerked away from his sudden visitor. He looked up- up, up, and up- gazing up at the creature above him.  
Anghel? AngelFin? Angh- his partner loomed over him. He nearly forgot they were going out hunting today. What he didn't expect was them creeping up on his and slapping their weighty glowing magenta dick thing on his face and smearing his mouth with it like lipstick. Which in a weird way he bet he did look like he was wearing glowing lipstick huh?  
He gulped loudly as they reached a hand out, placing it firmly on his head before slowly stroking down his rounded face, clawed thumb sliding gently against his lip before sliding in his mouth, pulling his jaw firmly apart, leaving his maw open.  
He swallowed again, tongue pressed down against Anghs thumbpad as he shook slightly.  
This was sending him so many mixed signals and half of it was to his now half-mast dick. Curse his morbid horny mind. Angh bowed low, chest almost lowered to the ground as they took a deep breathe- were they sniffing his bong breathe?  
Fucking weird-  
his thoughts cut short as a long tongue slid forward, slowly licking along the top of his teeth, then tongue- further- it licked down his throat. He never could say he felt anything LICK the inside of his throat but he did, it felt fucking weird, but then again- cryptids don't really get the jist of weird to not weird he supposed. He could tell he was drooling now, his shirt felt cold and his mouths 'makeup' was cooling and getting sticky and made the skin on his mouth feel a little tight.  
He grunted, snapping Angh from their form of kissing, the cryptid clicking at him as he retracted his tongue, standing up to his full height.  
They still held Steve's mouth open, looking down at him, into his maw, eye's practically burning holes down his throat.  
Jesus Christ that was hot...  
He stared back up at his partner, brow raising slightly before the tentacle slid back across his mouth, painting his lips in that glowy slick smear, chirping and cooing coming from the cryptid as he repainted his mouth. He did this for a while, Steve drolling down his shirt, dick hard and mind teetering on fear and horny before Angh made a proper move.  
They slid their tentadick down his throat without hesitation, the entire length forcing it's way down his spasming throat as he tried to not gag or choke on the mass that was making it's way down his gullet and stealing his air.  
He furrowed his brows as tears pricked at his eyes, his stomach heaved causing him to gag around the cock in his mouth, this in return granted another inch down his throat. He didn't really have a good reflex, damn him.  
The cryptids other hand grabbed Steve's long black hair as the man jerked his head, he wasn't getting away. He made a choking muffled sound before the real part began. He had never been face fucked. He had never BEEN fucked. But this was new in it's self.  
  
He didn't have time to adjust before the cryptid started snapping it's hips, brutally thrusting it's heavy thick member in and out of his mouth, they pushed harder and faster, Steve grunting and whining as his jaw was stretched, but the size didn't stop coming.  
He could feel how wider it got at the base and he could tell if he was going to survive he was going to have to hold on.  
He made a sharp muffled sound as Angh suddenly snapped and hilted themselves in Steve's mouth, the human's teeth firmly pressing into soft flesh, nose buried into the soft folds of the creature, eyes watering, tears pouring down his cheeks as the cryptid purred, the sound suddenly extending into a spine tingling growl as his head was squeezed firmly and the thrusting began again, in and out, his throat feeling raw as he was face fucked, his nose and mouth getting reburied rapidly in Angh's leaking slit.   
He must have been pent but why?   
He shakily reached up to grab at Angh's hand, gripping his long clawed fingers firmly to ground himself. He didn't hold his breathe well and with how fast Angh was fucking he wasn't sure he would be able to breathe again.  
His lips felt swollen and he swore he was bleeding on the sides of them, musta' split during the endeavor.  
He gurgled around the cock, his throat slightly bulging as the long cock pounded down his throat and the feeling of his throat squeezing around it as it was being bulged and filled repeatedly with the cryptid length as the creature dripped into him. He didn't know what the hell was going on with Angh but he was hurting him a bit.   
He was going to attempt another pull away with his head before his partner let out an eerie howl, causing him to suddenly tense up, gazing up at them as the tall being tossed it's head back and -  
  
-  
  
-Holy shit.  
  
Angh finally released, practically painting the inside of Steve's stomach and throat with it's slick and goo.   
He heaved around the heavy squirming cock that pumped into him, he really never actually had them 'cum' before but- but by god it was so much and he wasn't sure if he could swallow it all, if his stomach was going to be able to take that much, if it was going to pop...  
  
Before he could finish his thoughts Angh finally pulled back out of his throat and splattered glowing goo across Steve's face and depositing the rest into his held mouth, the rest bubbling out and pouring down his chin.   
He hiccuped a few times before Angh let him go, chirping softly, letting him spit and cough what he could up, before he finally calmed, collapsing into a heaving slumped over mess.  
He saw blood mixed in with his upchuck. He probably did have a raw throat at the moment.   
He looked over to Angh who looked back at him before moving close, tracing a tongue along his facial mess, a croaky voice churring at him   
"S-steh...preddy mess...keep on- forev!"  
Steve laughed nervously and shook his head shakily. "I..I don't think I shou-"   
"Keep...on or....do again..." the cryptid said, stare icey and serious and Steve shivered.

He wasn't sure he could survive another but...he needed to go to work tomorrow ...  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Angh are in a consensual relationship! Before anyone says anything Angh was just pent up and since they can't SPEAK well they just wanted some help from their lover. Somehow.


End file.
